The present invention relates to occupant detection. In particular, a flexible occupant sensor and associated methods for use with occupant detection are provided.
Occupant detection may be used in conjunction with sensing a crash for determining whether to activate an airbag. Various occupant detection systems have been proposed, including detection based on ultrasound, infrared, radar, electric field, capacitance, weight or combinations thereof. The occupant detection systems use antennas positioned in various locations within a vehicle, such as within a windshield, within a roof liner, on floor mats, or within a seat. The antennas are piezoelectric material, conductive materials, or other structures. For example, a conductive textile or flexible metallic electrode is positioned within a seat for capacitive or electric field based detection of an occupant. As yet another example, strain gauges or other associated pressure sensing sensors are positioned on flexible circuit material within a base portion of the seat.